With the development of Internet technologies, location sharing is frequently used. A sharer informs others of a geographical location where the sharer is located, and a person with whom the geographical location is shared can learn the geographical location of the sharer. In the prior art, during the location sharing process, a screenshot of a geographical location of a sharer on a map is presented to a person with whom the geographical location is shared, or only a name of the geographical location where the sharer is located is displayed. The person with whom the geographical location is shared clicks the screenshot or the name to enter the map to view the location of the sharer in the map.